


A Turn in the Tides

by Pryftan



Series: 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 20 day OTP Kiss Challenge, Bilbo is very helpful, Bit of Fluff, Fili and Kili are little brats, He is also afraid of water, M/M, Most everyone makes at least a brief appearance, Thorin makes it better though, Thorin tries and fails at being sneaky, bit of smut, post auj pre dos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryftan/pseuds/Pryftan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge - Day 11: Wet Kiss</p>
<p>If anyone can change Bilbo's opinion of water, it's Thorin Oakenshield, he just needs to give him a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn in the Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!
> 
> I apologize for the tardiness of this update. I am afraid that life has grown teeth and was voraciously hungry. I will not say that all is well now, but it is getting better, so I _should_ be back to posting daily. Thank you all for being so patient over the past few days. Hopefully such a long story will help make up for my absence. 
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Bilbo was sore, but he should have expected that.  He had fallen - god only knows how far - down into that hellhole that Gollum creature called home, only to be chased all the way out again before running after his friends down the side of the mountain.  Then they had all been chased, and climbed trees to escape the pack of wargs, only to have to perform some incredible acrobatics when their perches started falling like dominos.  And to top it all off, Bilbo had full-body tackled an orc to save their stubborn leader before being tossed about by wargs and eagles alike as if he were a dish in the hands of twelve rowdy dwarves.  

 

Not that he was complaining.  

 

No, he would do it all over again if it meant feeling Thorin's strong arms wrapped around him again.  Of all the things he had anticipated, a hug had not been one of them.  Bilbo's mind had gone completely blank as the dwarf had pulled him against his broad chest.  The stench of blood and sweat and grime clinging to Thorin’s skin filled his nose, and his long hair and fur mantle had tickled his cheek.  

 

Bilbo had returned the embrace gingerly, trying to be mindful of the dwarf's injuries.  Not that the king seemed to mind.  His grip on the hobbit had tightened and he had buried his nose into Bilbo's neck.  His beard had been a shocking sensation, sending pleasurable tingles across his skin, but not as nice as the soft kiss that had been pressed there.  

 

His cheeks burned at the memory of those lips against his skin and the secretive smile that had followed.  A quick glance around showed that the other members of the company were too busy focusing on where to place their tired feet to notice him blushing like a tween.  He was near the back of the group, bracketed by Fíli and Kíli with Glóin and Òin just behind him.  

 

The trail down from what Gandalf had called the Carrock was nice and wide, not too steep either, and was nicely shaded from the early afternoon sun by large trees.  Up near the front, the wizard finally stopped, calling back over his shoulder, “We have reached the river and will rest here for the night.”

 

A raucous cheer went up and all the dwarves seemed a bit peppier, and Bilbo smiled in equal measures happiness and relief. Thorin had stopped, glancing over the company and quickly assessing everyone as if checking for any overt injury. Bilbo tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he felt the king’s gaze land on him, but could still feel his ears turning red at the attention. 

 

As he became level with where Thorin had stopped, he peeked up at the dwarf who was still watching him. There was a heat behind those clear blue eyes that Bilbo had never thought would be directed at him. No one in the Shire had looked at him with such open desire, and he would have stopped to question the look if the princes hadn’t slung arms over his shoulders. 

 

“Look Mister Baggins! There is a lovely little pool to bathe in!” Fíli excitedly pointed to the sheltered basin not far from where the other dwarves were setting up camp. 

 

“Let’s go check it out!” Kíli practically vibrated with restless energy.  Before he could protest, the boys dragged him off towards the water. Bilbo allowed them to drag him down to the shore and rolled his eyes as they both immediately began stripping down. The little cove was large enough for two or three of them to bathe at a time, but as he neared the edge he felt trepidation rise in his gut. 

 

The water here was deep. The crystal clear liquid would probably close over his head before he could touch the bottom with the bare tips of his furry toes.  There was no way he was getting in that pool.  He would simply find a close shore with a slower current and bathe there. 

 

Not sensing his nerves, Kíli ran past him and jumped right in, sending a spray of water in every direction that splashed over his bare feet.  Fíli wasn’t far behind, although he was kind enough not to splash too much. He merely shook his head at their antics and smiled fondly at the two young dwarves. 

 

“It’s deeper than I anticipated.” Kíli noted combing his dark hair back from his face as his brother came up for air.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think Mister Baggins could touch the bottom.” Fíli said straightening up.  The water lapped around his chest a few inches below his collarbones, which were most certainly above the hobbit’s head.

 

“We can help him, though!” Kíli replied, a cheeky glint in his dark eyes.  The brother’s shared a look, the kind that spoke volumes as they came to an unspoken agreement. When Fíli turned his gaze back to the hobbit, his blue eyes glittered with something mischievous, “Oh yes! We’ll help you get nice and clean Mister Baggins!”  

 

They moved towards him, twin grins plastered on their faces that made him feel like prey.  They faltered as they neared him, though; as they bumped into something below the water and Kíli nearly fell over.  They both fell into sniggers as they felt below the water to see what stopped them.  Fíli was the first to find his voice, “Oh, look.  There is even a little ledge for you to sit on.”

 

Kíli turned around and hopped up onto said ledge, the water rising just below his navel as he turned to look at Bilbo over his shoulder, “It’s a bit shallow, but it’s a start. Come on in Mister Baggins!”

 

The pair looked expectantly up at him, and Bilbo felt panic rising in his chest.  His mind was scrambling for a suitable excuse to get him out of this, but nothing was coming to mind.  He would rather not tell them he couldn’t swim; he’d never hear the end of it. Taking a hurried step backwards, Bilbo started as his back collided with somebodies chest.

 

Bofur’s low chuckle was a balm to his frazzled nerves.  The miner clapped a large hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, knocking him a little off balance, his voice a more amused than actually concerned, “You aren’t scarin’ our burglar, now are ya?”

 

“Oh, no!” Fíli responded, scandalized. 

 

“We would never!” Kíli finished, trying to look as innocent as possible.  Not that it really did either of them any good; they simply looked more guilty than usual.  Bilbo rolled his eyes, catching the sound of footsteps at the edge of his hearing.

 

“Boys,” Thorin’s commanding tone had them both straitening, “Stop fooling around. Bathe quickly, then send Òin and Glóin to do the same before going to see what kind of game you can catch.”

 

“Yes uncle.” The brothers murmured before setting about their ablutions. 

 

“Bofur,” The king said, turning towards them, “You and your kin will go after Òin and Glóin. Send Dori, Nori, and Ori after you.”

 

“Aye, we can do that.” Bofur replied wit a jaunty half-bow.  Bilbo sighed as the miner ruffled his hair before heading back towards the camp. He really should thank the dwarf later for his timely entrance; it had saved him from an awkward conversation, after all. 

 

Thorin’s hand coming to rest on his shoulder was a surprise, and Bilbo looked up at the dwarf. He considered the hobbit for a moment, his lips parting as if to speak.  He seemed to think better of what he was going to say, and offered Bilbo a polite nod instead.  Bilbo couldn’t help the sharp stab of disappointment as Thorin’s hand slid from his shoulder and the dwarf departed. 

 

He watched the king go, sighing heavily before following.  Bilbo thought he would see what help he could offer Bombur with dinner. He enjoyed the large dwarf’s company – he was always happy to share recipes and techniques.  As per usual, though, he was sent off to fetch some herbs, and to see if he could find any mushrooms. He also asked Òin if there was anything he needed to replenish his stocks before heading off with Bofur for company.

 

“We don’t want-ta lose you again, now do we?”  Bofur said as he traipsed behind the hobbit, “Besides, I can gather more firewood while we’re out.”

 

Bilbo merely smiled, grateful for the miner’s company.  Bofur was much more approachable than many of the other’s, although they all seemed much more openly friendly towards him now that he’d saved their leader. Conversation flowed easily between them as they worked and, although he was confused at first, the dwarf lent him a small knife as the hobbit realized they had come to a grove of aspen trees.

 

“The living bark, the green stuff, is a wonderful pain reliever.  It’s pretty bitter, but chewing on it will take away a reasonable amount of pain for several hours.”  Bilbo explained as he carefully skinned a small section from a handful of trees.

 

“Huh. You should tell Òin about these trees, he’d be very keen on the knowledge if he doesn’t have it already.” Bofur commented. The dwarf took a little bit when Bilbo offered it, chomping down on it and making a face, “You weren’t jokin’ when you said it’d be bitter.” 

 

Bilbo chuckled, stashing the rest away with the other plants Òin had asked him to find. They made their way back to camp and Bilbo handed off his load to the healer, who was very interested in the aspen bark.  He promised to show him later, once the dwarf was back from his bath, which made him very happy.

 

He moved off to help Bombur, who’d set up a stew pot and had just finished adding the meager vegetables gathered from the packs they had managed to salvage.  The red-haired dwarf was very happy with his supply of mushrooms and eagerly set them aside to add later.  Bilbo was happy to see that Bombur had been able to keep his trusty and ever-present ladle. 

 

He sent the rotund dwarf off with his brother to the little spring when their turn came, promising to keep and eye on the fledgling stew.  While they were gone, Fíli and Kíli returned with a brace of rabbits each, which they helped Bilbo clean and add to the stew.  Not that he needed help anymore, he was fairly confident that he could clean a coney better than Hobbiton’s local butcher thanks to this adventure. 

 

“Kíli,” Bilbo began, waiting for curious dark eyes to meet his, “Would you teach me to use your bow sometime?” 

 

A wide grin split the young dwarf’s face and he nodded excitedly, “Of course!  I’d be very happy to teach you!” 

 

“I could use a bit more practice with my sword, too, if you’d like to tag along Fíli.” Bilbo smiled at the blond. 

 

The older prince perked and nodded, sending his braids bouncing, “Why the sudden interest?” Fíli asked, genuinely curious. 

 

“Well, I’ve got pretty good aim already, but rocks wont kill a rabbit.”  Bilbo shrugged, “And if I’m going to pull another stunt like I did yesterday, Ill need to be a bit more skilled with my letter opener.”  

 

“It’ll make uncle happy, too.” Kíli mused, looking to his brother for confirmation. 

 

Fíli seemed a bit flustered by the comment, a light blush creeping across his cheeks as he glanced over at the dwarf in question before speaking, “Yeah…  Uncle did used to tell us that being skilled in a diverse range of weapons was always handy in a fight.” 

 

Conversation flowed between the three more easily, and soon enough Bombur was back and Bilbo could show Òin the aspen grove.  The healer collected a few leaves and some of the white bark, taking notes on their current colors and adding that the leaves turned a golden yellow in the fall. Bilbo told him everything he could remember from his mother’s book back home. 

 

The brothers Ri were still gone when he and Òin returned to camp, but the stew was ready. Bombur dished out several bowls and asked if he’d help distribute them.  Bilbo carefully scooped up four and headed over to where Gandalf, Dwalin, Balin, and Thorin were pouring over a map that had been laid out over a fallen tree. Balin and Gandalf both offered quiet thanks, while Dwalin merely grunted. 

 

Bilbo felt a tiny shiver dance across his skin as Thorin’s fingers brushed against his as he handed over the bowl.  The king seemed just as affected by it, if the almost inaudible gasp was anything to go by. Bilbo pulled back before he could make a fool of himself, but couldn’t help the light flush that painted his cheeks as Thorin smiled and thanked him. 

 

He beat a hasty retreat, internally berating himself for acting like a lovesick tween. Honestly, he was a mature hobbit and far too old for such behavior.  He flopped down next to Bofur, accepting the proffered stew and tucked in. Bilbo allowed the conversation to flow around him, taking his mind off of his infatuation and settling his nerves.

 

Before long, Ori, Dori, and Nori returned, which was good, because Bilbo was in serious need of a sewing kit.  If anyone were to have one it would be either the oldest or the youngest of the brothers. Before he could ask, however, Bofur poked him in the side, “You haven’t had the chance to bathe yet, have you?”

 

“Oh… No, I guess I haven’t.” Bilbo said after a moment.  He really didn’t want to go anywhere near that pool, so he’d just need to slip off to some shallow area just upstream. 

 

“Well, Balin and Dwalin are down there now.” Dori stated, “Though they don’t usually take very long.”

 

“Uncle hasn’t gone either.” Kíli started, looking at Fíli as he finished his younger brother’s thought, “You can bathe with him.  I don’t think he’d mind the company.” 

 

“That’s a good idea, lad.” Òin jumped in, grabbing his medicine bag and handing it off to the hobbit, “Take this and treat any lingering wounds he might have, would ya? He’s too stubborn to let me look.”

 

“Uh… I-I… oh alright.” Bilbo sighed reluctantly, entirely too flustered to argue.  Dread sat like a stone in his belly at the thought of having to tell Thorin that he couldn’t swim.  That alone would make this situation awkward, his attraction to the king just made it that much worse. 

 

Dwalin and Balin returned far too soon for Bilbo’s liking and he found himself practically being shoved off towards the water, Òin’s bag in tow.  He sighed, squaring his shoulders as he trotted down to the little pool where Thorin had already gone.  As he neared the water’s edge, he was treated to the sight of the king’s well-muscled back just before it disappeared beneath the water. 

 

He pulled the bag off his shoulder, the rattling tins inside it announcing his presence. Thorin turned, his lips parted around what probably would have been a sharp dismissal, but it seemed to die as his spotted the hobbit.  His gaze flickered from his face to the bag he was placing on the ground and back, “Òin sent you, didn’t he?”

 

Any other time Bilbo would have laughed at how petulant the king sounded – at least he now understood where Fíli and Kíli got it.  He shook his head and forced his voice to work around the nervous lump in his throat, “No, not entirely.”  Thorin was eyeing him suspiciously and Bilbo felt his cheeks heating, “I, uh… I mean… Would you mind i-if I joined you?” 

 

Oh, for heaven’s sake! He hadn’t stammered this much in years! Thorin must think him a complete fool right now.  Something in the dwarf’s gaze shifted, scrutinizing the hobbit as if he was a particularly complicated puzzle, and Bilbo found himself squirming a little.  Thorin cocked his head to the side a little, “You don’t swim, do you?”

 

That was not what he had expected the dwarf to say, but the proverbial cat was out of the bag. Bilbo sighed, taking the opportunity to blame all of his nerves on only half the problem, “I don’t know how. Most hobbits fear water, so we tend to avoid it beyond our shallow bathtubs.” 

 

Thorin hummed in acknowledgement, “I promise I will not let you drown, Bilbo.” 

 

Once again, the king surprised him with his open honesty and all he could do was nod. Thorin turned away, giving him a bit of privacy to undress before slipping into the water, and sitting on the shelf the princes had pointed out earlier, dangling his feet in the deeper water. The cool water lapped around the middle of his torso, and reflected the late afternoon sun. Kíli was right, it was a bit shallow, but he could make it work. 

 

He started with his feet, pulling one knee up to his chest so he could scrub at the sole of his foot and card his fingers through the curls on top.  He could feel the king’s gaze on him, and he glanced up as he finished the other foot and let it dangle over the edge again.  Thorin had the grace to look mildly embarrassed for being caught staring, though it didn’t last long.  The dwarf moved towards him, stopping so close that if he leaned forward just a little, Bilbo could grab him. 

 

It was a little weird, being taller than the king; he’d never been taller than anyone before. His shoulders were tense and he hesitated for a moment, which was unusual for the dwarf, before asking, “Do you trust me?”

 

Bilbo wanted to be sarcastic and tell him that he was only here right now because he trusted the dwarf, but something in the way he asked gave him pause.  There was a hint of vulnerability that he had never heard in Thorin’s voice before, like the answer truly mattered, and he found himself responding honestly, “With my life, Thorin.”

 

The dwarf let out a breath in what seemed like a relieved sigh and his shoulders dropped a little. He offered his hands, palm-up, to the hobbit, and he looked at them confusedly for a moment before taking them. Warm, wet fingers curled around the back of his palm and Bilbo felt his cheeks flush again as he met the dwarf’s open gaze. 

 

“I need you to tell me if I do something you are uncomfortable with.  Can you do that?” He asked seriously.  Bilbo wasn’t quite sure if he only meant now, or if that was a permanent request, but found that it honestly didn’t matter. He was very curious as to where this was going, so he nodded. 

 

Thorin smiled up at him, which Bilbo found himself answering with one of his own. The king pulled his hands toward him, placing them on his broad shoulders near his neck and tapping them twice in a silent order to leave them there.  Bilbo sucked in a nervous breath as fingers brushed against his knees, curling around the back before pulling them apart lightly.  It was a question, Bilbo realized with a jolt, not an order.

 

The king was still watching him like a hawk, and he nodded once, allowing Thorin to pull his knees apart just far enough for his torso.  He pressed Bilbo’s knees to his sides with the same two taps before sliding his fingers up the outside of his thighs.  His fingers stopped about halfway up before curving under and lifting him off the stone ledge.  He squeaked, fingers gripping the dwarf’s shoulders and knees pressing tightly to his hips.

 

It was an impressive show of strength, and part of Bilbo wanted to be offended, but he could only feel his blush spreading to his ears and the heat that radiated of Thorin’s skin, even through the coolness of the water.  He finally understood what this was about, that the dwarf was going to step back and dunk him under the water.  That wasn’t what made his heart race, though, or cause his body’s other responses.

 

Beneath his hands, Thorin hadn’t moved, waiting for the hobbit to nod or tell him no. Bilbo swallowed before shifting, wrapping his arms loosely around the king’s neck so that there was still a little space between them.  He rested his cheek against one arm and nodded, staring over Thorin’s shoulder.

 

The dwarf’s movements were careful as he took a couple of steps backwards, keeping Bilbo at the same level in the water.  He’d never thought of Thorin as gentle, but there was no other word to describe how he was handling the hobbit right now.  Memories surfaced, bringing to mind the heated looks from earlier and the gentle kiss to his neck. It seemed to point to a mutual attraction, but he would bet good coin that Thorin would never initiate anything.

 

He could take things into his own hands, couldn't he?  Maybe take Thorin's cue and kiss him somewhere innocuous.  The dwarf had kissed the side of his neck; perhaps it was time to return the gesture.  

 

Bilbo shifted, pressing his lips to Thorin's neck about halfway up.  The dwarf froze, inhaling sharply, but didn't say anything.  They stayed like that for a moment, suspended until Bilbo decided that one act of bravery deserved another.  He pressed another kiss the dwarf's skin just above the previous.  

 

"Bilbo," Thorin's voice was low, strangled as if he didn't want to let it out.  It grated across Bilbo's skin and encouraged him onward.  The third kiss earned him a low growl as the king's fingers tightened around his thighs.  Heat seared his veins and he needed to know where the dwarf stood before he lost himself.

 

"Tell me to stop," Bilbo breathed against the dwarfs skin, pressing another kiss just below Thorin's jaw, "or tell me that this is what you want."  

 

There was a pause, a breathless moment of indecision before the dwarf pulled him flush against his body.  Bilbo instinctively wrapped his legs around Thorin's hips and they both groaned as their erections slid next to each other.  One of the king's palms slid up his back, fingers leaving damp trails as they slid his neck to curl in his hair. Thorin held his head still as he turned and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's pointed hear before purring, "Are all hobbits this salacious, or are you an exception?"

 

"I'll admit to being a bit more audacious than most, but you did start this."  Bilbo replied huskily.  He moaned softly at the feeling of sharp teeth around the point of his ear and the feeling of the king’s other hand gripping his bottom.  

 

"If you are going to be cheeky, then it is only fitting that I act accordingly," Thorin's breath rolled across his cheek, "but you are going to have to trust me."

  
Bilbo pulled back to meet the king's gaze, his pupils blown so wide his eyes almost looked black.  It was the same openly serious look from earlier, although it was currently tinged with the kind of hunger that made his insides burn.  His body tingled with anticipation, curious what Thorin had in mind. He nodded, blushing at the lustful smirk sent his way. 

 

“You will need to close your eyes and hold your breath.” Thorin informed him in low tones.  Bilbo wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that, but he trusted the dwarf to not bring him to harm. So he did as instructed, his lashes fluttering closed as he pulled in a deep breath.

 

Cool water rising over his shoulders and closing over his head was an unpleasant feeling and panic threatened to take him over.  It abated entirely, however, when Thorin pulled him closer and pressed their lips together.  Had they still been above water, Bilbo would have gasped, but as it was he managed to keep himself from inhaling water. 

 

They kissed like that until their lungs burned and the need for air sent them back to the surface.  Drenched curls clung to Bilbo’s forehead and sent rivulets of water across his skin as he panted against Thorin’s shoulder.  When he’d finally gained enough breath to form a passable sentence, he asked, “What was that about?”

 

“Other than my need to kiss you?” He could practically hear the pleased smirk in the dwarf’s voice, “I wanted to show you that sometimes good things happened underwater.”

 

And Thorin had called him cheeky, Bilbo thought with a smirk of his own, “I can think of other pleasurable things that could happen under the water right now.” Bilbo emphasized his words with a roll of his hips.

 

His gasp turned into a moan as Thorin bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and sucked what he suspected would be a lovely bruise there. The dwarf’s voice was barely more than a growl as he replied, “I would have a bed and four walls around us before joining with you.” 

 

Bilbo allowed one hand to trail down the furred expanse of Thorin’s chest as he lapped at a stray drop of water sliding down the dwarf’s neck.  The king rumbled appreciatively, arching into the touch as the hobbit’s fingers paused their journey southward to tease one of his nipples.  As his hand brushed down the dwarf’s ribs, Thorin sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, startling Bilbo and bringing reality crashing in around his ears. 

 

“You’re injured,” it sounded more like a statement and less like a question, but Thorin replied anyways.

 

“I’m fine.”  He only elaborated when Bilbo pulled back and gave him a disbelieving look, “There are a few puncture wounds from the warg’s teeth, but they are a minor discomfort.”

 

Bilbo could see the honesty in those words, but he still pursed his lips, “Fine, but you will allow me to look them over before we head back to camp.”

 

The king looked as if he wanted to argue, but eventually nodded his head. Bilbo gave him a triumphant smile that turned into something far more suggestive as his fingers continued their earlier explorations.  Thorin pulled him into another kiss, nipping at his bottom lip with a growl as Bilbo traced invisible patterns around the dwarf’s hip. 

 

Thorin’s fingers flexed around the flesh of the hobbit’s arse as his wandering hand moved with a little more direction, and he groaned into their kiss at the first tentative touch against his need.  The dwarf fit perfectly in Bilbo’s hand, and he smiled against Thorin’s lips as he bucked into his grip.  Their kisses grew sloppy as Bilbo set an earnest rhythm, and Bilbo broke back with a moan as Thorin’s hand circled around his erection and matched the pace.

 

His focus narrowed to Thorin’s hand around him and the need to give as good as he was getting.  He buried his face into the dwarf’s neck to stifle his moans while the king’s panting breaths ghosted across his damp shoulder.  Thorin tipped over the edge, biting down on the hobbit’s shoulder with a snarl that had his completion ripping through him. 

 

As their panting eased, they shared several sated kisses – both above water and below it – before Thorin placed Bilbo back on the shallow ledge so they could actually bathe.  Once they had dried off, Thorin stayed surprisingly still while the hobbit tended to his perforated ribs, and if Bilbo allowed his fingers to linger, that was his business and no one else’s.

 

Bilbo deftly wrapped a clean bandage around Thorin’s chest to keep everything clean. Thorin made a surprised sound as he leaned forward and pressed several kisses to the white cloth as he tied it off. He didn’t like that the king was injured, but he was grateful that they were merely superficial. Perhaps wearing heavy armor had its advantages after all, not that he would ever admit to having such thoughts. 

 

Large palms bracketing his face were a surprise, but he allowed Thorin to pull him up for another searing kiss.  Where their earlier kisses had been about sating a need, this one spoke of something infinitely more tender.  It was as if Thorin was pouring his every domestic desire into him, and Bilbo couldn’t help responding in kind and hoping the dwarf understood.

 

Thorin pulled back just far enough to ask, “Will you sleep next to me from now on?”

 

“I would sleep beside you forever if you asked it of me.” Bilbo replied with a grin that was immediately smothered in another kiss as Thorin rumbled contentedly. There would be things to work out later, but as they finished putting themselves together, Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to care.  He smiled up at his dwarf, his king, more excited for the future than he had ever been before, and if they sat closer than propriety dictated that night, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some inspiration to write and I came across the 20 Day OTP Kiss Challenge (found here: http://iriarty.tumblr.com/post/43578137224/20-day-otp-kiss-challenge ) and thought it was a good way to get a bit more serious about writing. These will be short, stand-alone drabbles with no real timeline and no real story between them. Please let me know if you enjoyed, or not whatever.


End file.
